Operation Sushi
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Itachi’s in love he just doesn’t know what to do. Talking to Deidara and Konan a cunning scheme forms. There will be laughs and tears as Itachi becomes a kitty to win Kisame’s love in only seven days. Can Itachi do it or will his heart break?
1. Ch 1 The Idea

**Warning: Itachi maybe be a little ooc but he IS in love in this fic and love makes everyone act a little crazy. I will do my best to keep him in character though. If you do not like yaoi then you really should not be on my account, for I LOVE yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to the genius Kishimoto... though it was not smart killing them all off**

**Ch 1- The Idea**

Itachi sat in the kitchen of the Akatsuki lair, stuffing his face with sweet, sweet dango. He is not quite sure why the sugary sweets cheer him up, maybe they are just his comfort food. In the grand schemes of things, it does not matter. He mumbles stuff about how life is not fair and how it sucks majorly to be him.

Deidara walks into the kitchen and spots Itachi sitting there, moping. "Hey what's up Itachi un?"

Itachi glanced up at the blond, his onyx eyes narrow into a glare as he gulps down more of the dango. "Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to be annoyed right now."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's wrong with you?" Deidara sat on the opposite side of the Uchiha, matching his glare.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired Deidara." Itachi was a good lair, but no one can fool everyone, and Deidara was one of those people who could not be fooled.

Deidara's glare turns into a look of suspicion as he raises his thin blond eyebrow. Itachi only glared until sighing in defeat.

"All right I'll tell you," Deidara smirked victorious, waiting patiently for Itachi to continue. "I kind of have a crush on someone in Akatsuki and I don't know what to do about it."

Deidara's eyes lit up as his smirk widened. "I knew you were gay un! Who is it? Is it Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan? ...It better not be Sasori no Danna." He gave a dark glare as a warning, causing the Uchiha to shiver.

Itachi sweat dropped placing his hands in front of himself defensively. "No it's isn't anyone of them."

Again, Deidara raised an eyebrow signaling Itachi to continue his explanation. Itachi sighed taking in a deep breath.

"It's Kisame."

The kitchen was silent, Itachi's face had flushed to a deep scarlet as Deidara sat there, his jaw open and his eye wide.

Konan walked in a moment later, immediately sensing the awkward mood in the air. "What's up guys?"

Itachi was about to reply calmly when Deidara blurted out, "Itachi's in love with Kisame un!" That resulted in Itachi smacking the back of the blonde's head. "Ow un!"

Konan squealed a fan girly squeal before rushing over to Itachi's side. "Are you two together yet?! Does he love you back?! Are you going to do anything about this?!"

Deidara and Itachi stared frightened as Konan asked questions a mile a minute, trying to decode the message she was asking of the poor weasel. Itachi raised his hand to silence the yaoi fangirl and to try to answer her questions.

"We're not together, I don't know if he even likes me, and I don't know what to do." Itachi still had a light blush over his cheeks but it was ignored.

Konan stared in disbelief as she tried to process the information she was given. "You mean to tell me that you're in love and you haven't done anything about it yet?!"

Itachi merely nodded his head having Konan sigh with irritation. Deidara just shook his head and smirked, remembering what it was like to crush and stay silent. "Well why don't you tell him un?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Itachi shouted causing Deidara and Konan to jump. The cold emotionless Uchiha just shouted at them... this is such an odd day. "Why would I want to ruin the bond we have already? What if he is straight? Most straight guys freak out when they learn some GUY has a crush on HIM!"

"Whoa, that's the most emotion I've ever seen you use un." Deidara said completely off topic. "Though you have a good point; I thought the exact same things you did when I was only crushing on Danna... but look how we turned out!"

"Actually I have an idea for you to find out Itachi, but it's risky." Konan said thinking hard about how she can see more yaoi.

Itachi seemed hesitant at first but finally asked, "What is it?" He sweat dropped once he saw the evil look in Konan's fiery eyes.

"You can turn into let's say a kitty and bond with the shark, seeing if he opens up to you about well you." Konan suggested a smile spreading wide across her face.

"That's... that's not such a horrible idea." Itachi thought about the plan, picturing the worst thing that could happen... not his best idea. "But I highly doubt I could handle a genjutsu for that long. What if I get caught?!"

"Silly a little transformation jutsu is not needed. I know the perfect jutsu for this." Konan said her smile turning into an evil grin.

"Konan, what's with the face un?" Deidara asked a little freaked out.

Konan just ignored the question and stared back at Itachi. "Now this jutsu will turn you into a cat for seven days. Nothing can undo it and it will turn you back by the end of the seventh day. You will act, sound, and appear as an actual cat, but your mind will stay the same. You will not be able to talk, only meow. It's a powerful jutsu but," Konan paused and waited to see if Itachi would reject. He remained silent so she continued. "The only catch is that it might have some side effects once the week is up."

"What kind of side effects?" Itachi dreaded the answer but he needed to know.

"You may act a little more on the feline side," She saw a confused look on both of the shinobi's faces. "You may purr when happy, have a love for milk, stalk things smaller then you, have a love for string/yarn, ect... can you see where I'm going with this?"

Itachi's face was blank while Deidara burst out laughing. "You mean the emo would purr and stuff from this?! You have to do this un!"

Itachi only glared at the blond, whacking him on the head again. Deidara glared, rubbing his head angerly at the Uchiha. Konan watched both amused but needed to know Itachi's plan.

"So are you going to do it?"

Itachi looked down, pondering what to do. 'Should I do this even if the risk is embarrassing? Hmph I am an Uchiha I can take it! But what if Kisame finds out and hates me? … I can do it'

Itachi looked Konan straight in the eye, a look of pure determination covering his expressions. "I'll do it."


	2. Ch 2 Setting the plan into action

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to the genius Kishimoto... though it was not smart killing them all off. I own nothing**

**Ch 2- Setting the plan into action**

"Konan what is it?" Pein turned around to face the blue haired kunoichi.

Konan stood her ground, not showing any sign of nervousness. "Well Itachi is irritated and I think it would be good for him to go out on a mission."

"What mission did you have in mind?"

"Well I thought he could go assassinate the leader of the resistance against the Akatsuki. They haven't gotten very strong, so I think Itachi could handle it alone."

"Hmm that seems like a good idea. Send him off Konan; that is all."

"Hai Pein," Konan smirked, shutting the door from the office. "Baka."

Konan walked on down the hallway, heading for Itachi's room. Knocking on the door, Itachi silently answered and immediately came out once he saw Konan there.

They walked down the hallway sneakily and unnoticed, all for Itachi's real mission. The two opened a wooden door, entering an empty room, covered in dust.

"Alright Pein was easily fooled into 'sending' you on a mission I already accomplished; now we just need to transform you into a cat." Konan shut the door, locking it and turning to face Itachi. "Now, Deidara promised not to tell anyone about the mission and to not sabotage you in the name of love."

Itachi sighed sitting on a chair in the abandoned room; it is one of the spares, trying to relax himself. The room is ways away from the rest, so they will not be heard; or discovered down there.

"Good relaxing will make this run smoother. Are you a hundred percent positive that you want to do this? If you do this I can't be undone."

Itachi stayed silent putting all his concentration on this matter. "Hai, if this will help me get closer to Kisame then... I want to do it."

Konan smiled and nodded her head. "Alright this requires silence. Also it will hurt... a lot." A serious look on her face

Itachi stayed emotionless and nodded his head in an understanding way. Konan cracked her fingers and started making the necessary hand signs for the jutsu to work effectively.

Creating the necessary hand signs for the jutsu Konan says, "Neko Henshin no Jutsu [cat transformation]" Konan placed her glowing hand gently on to Itachi's bare forehead.

Once the jutsu began to affect Itachi's form, he screamed bloody murder. He clutched his forehead, clawing at the pain. His skeleton taking a new shape as he doubles over in pain. His normal human ears shift and point outward, becoming cat ears. Itachi's raven hair spreads over his flesh turning into fur. His onyx eyes turn to a bright yellow transforming into a more cat-like form.

Once the jutsu is done, Konan hunched over panting. That jutsu takes a lot out of her. She looked at the floor to see a small, adorable kitten standing there where Itachi was sitting.

The kitten has all black fur that is so soft and smooth, though the fur extends a bit more in front of his eyes. His eyes are bright yellow and have that cat look to them. The kitten's ears were soft and twitched at the noises. A long tail swayed through the air back and forth.

"I-tachi?" She questioned, holding her hand out to pet him. When her hand was close enough, the kitten licked her fingers, causing her to giggle. "Seems like the jutsu is a success. Aren't you a little cutie?"

Konan picked up the small kitten, cradling him in her arms lovingly. "Kisame is going to love you Itachi!"

Itachi mewed happily, purring softly as Konan pet behind his ears. She carried him carefully as she unlocked the door and snuck out of the base. 'I think I'm going to enjoy this mission' Itachi smirked awaiting the next the seven days to end.

Once far enough away she gently put him down smiling. "Alright remember the plan? You act tired and cute, get Kisame to take you back to the base, and get him to love you. Kisame should be coming up soon. If he doesn't take you to the base come back anyway and we'll think of a plan B."

Itachi nodded his little furry head and walked, more like stalked off, excited for the plan to come into action.

~With Kisame~

"That was such a troublesome mission. I only got to kill a few victims. Ah well I still got it done and I did not spend too much." Kisame sighed shifting so that Samehada was not digging into his back.

He groaned tired and hungry but kept walking on, thinking of the most random things. He was not looking where his feet where walking, suddenly he trips over something.

"Ugh, what the hell-" Kisame sat up and looked over at the ground to see that he tripped over a small kitten. "Oh you power thing, did I hurt you?"

He picked up the kitten petting his delicate fur. 'Let's see a huge shark falling on a small kitten, oh I'm just peachy- nya~ I like that' Itachi let out a cute meow as Kisame continued petting him. 'I really like this jutsu.'

"Come on little guy, I'm taking you back to the hideout." Kisame smiled getting up and heading back to the Akatsuki lair.

'Victory!' Itachi smirked and snuggled closer to the large shark, planning his next move for tomorrow.


	3. Ch 3 Day 1: Mr Pickles

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to the genius Kishimoto... though it was not smart killing them all off. I own nothing**

**Ch 3- Operation sushi day 1: Mr. Pickles**

The walk back to the base was not too long and it was nice having a companion with Kisame, he did enjoy the small animal's presence. He had the kitten purring, stroking the soft, black fur. Kisame walked on in the lair, the kitten smiling in his arms. "Nya~"

"What the fuck? Kisame is that a cat?" Hidan walked into the living room where Kisame had just entered.

Kisame and Itachi just stared at him. 'No moron I'm a bird' Itachi titled his head to the side, adding extra effect to his cuteness. 'Has the zealot always been this stupid?'

Kisame sighed and nodded his head. "Yes Hidan, he is a cat." His voice tired but he just shrugged the sarcasm away.

"Are you going to fucking name it?" Hidan brought up a good point. What is he going to name the cat?

"You have ideas?" He questioned, petting Itachi getting him to purr yet again.

"Mother fucker?" Itachi hissed, his fur standing on end. "Okay so he doesn't like that name; how about Sacrifice?" Hidan got close up in Itachi's face smirking, only to end up with Itachi clawing at his face.

Kisame burst out laughing while Hidan ran to a bathroom, yelling about heathen cats and sacrificing them all to Jashin... vain bastard.

More members walked into the living room curious about what all the fuss is about. Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Konan were standing around Kisame staring at the kitten. Only two knew about what the heck was going on.

"Hidan just ran past me cussing. Did that cat just claw his face?" Sasori asked.

"Yes he did. Hidan had it coming anyway." Kisame shrugged his shoulders, Itachi still being held.

"So does he have a name Kisame?" Tobi asked popping up beside the fish man.

"Err not quite, Hidan thought of a few and I guess the kitten didn't like them all that much." Kisame said giving a nervous grin.

"How about Fluffy un?" Deidara asked smirking over at Itachi. He glared, hissing at Deidara.

"You name dogs' Fluffy brat. How about Kairai?" Sasori suggested hushing his blond lover.

"That's a girls' name Danna," Deidara pointed out. "And you dissed my choice."

"Name the kitty TOBI!" Everyone just glared at him to shut up the nuisance and went back to thinking.

Kakuzu grunted annoyed with all the fuss. "Might as well name him 'Money Waster' since that's all he's going to be."

Kisame glared and held Itachi protectively. "He is not a waste of money Kakuzu."

Konan awed getting some odd stares. She just blushed and shrugged it off.

"Let's name him dinner. **Yeah I'm hungry.**" Zetsu said grinning.

Kisame held the kitten in one hand and pointed Samehada at Zetsu with the other. "Don't even think about it plant man."

"I think Princess, Duchess, Queenie, or Angel would be good!" Konan suggested, throwing Itachi an evil grin.

Kisame just sweat dropped, not liking any of those girly names. "Konan it's a boy cat. HE shouldn't have a GIRL'S name."

Konan just huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine then name HIM Skittles."

Itachi hissed over at Konan, hating her all of a sudden. 'Kisame, name me Skittles and I will kill you'

Kisame shook his head. "I don't think he likes that name much Konan." Konan glared over at the shark, upset that her plan did not work out how she wanted.

"Fine if you're going to be so picky you name him."

Kisame was silent, only one name coming to mind even though he knew it sounded ridiculous... maybe the kitten will like this one though. "I think he looks like a Mr. Pickles."

All was silent before Deidara toppled over laughing. "I-I love it un! You h-have to name him that!" Deidara gasped in between laughs.

Konan giggled, finding this very amusing. "I like it too, looks like Mr. Pickles is this little guys new name!"

Itachi glared hating how he could not voice his own opinion. 'I personally hate all of those options... at least he did not pick Skittles.'

"Well Pickles let's get some rest, we've both had a long day." Kisame smiled showing his razor sharp teeth.

Itachi felt a blush on his face, even though it was covered with fur. 'It's cute when he calls me it at least.'

Opening his bedroom door, Kisame placed Itachi on his bed. Itachi could not help but stare wide eyed as Kisame stripped down to his boxers.

'Damn I had no idea Kisame was so well built... again, I love this jutsu.' Itachi smirked inwardly crawling up on top of the tired shark.


	4. Ch 4 Day 2: Tastes like Fish

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to the genius Kishimoto... though it was not smart killing them all off. I own nothing**

**Ch 4- Operation Sushi Day 2: Tastes like Fish**

The sun rises, shining brightly over the Akatsuki lair. The light shines through a window beaming on Kisame's calm face. He scrunches his nose obviously annoyed with having to wake up. A yawn escapes his lips as he stretches his arms.

"Nya!" Itachi shrieks as Kisame shifted suddenly. Itachi had been sleeping on his chest, enjoying the feel of Kisame's muscles underneath him. He glared until Kisame picked him up, scratching underneath his chin. "Purr~"

"You sure are easy to please aren't cha Pickles." Kisame chuckled placing the cat on the mattress, heading for the bathroom.

Itachi curled up into a ball, his ears twitching at the sound of running water. 'I wonder if Kisame would be angry if a certain kitty walked on in and... No bad Itachi, no pervy thoughts'

Itachi continued to scold himself until he perked up from the sound of Kisame walking back in the room. Once he entered, Itachi could have sworn he almost had a nosebleed. Can cats get nosebleeds? Well Itachi sure was close. Kisame had walked in the room not exactly dry. Kisame's muscular chest had drips of water slipping down to the towel tied loosely around his waist.

'Oh... my... god' Itachi ducked back under the covers waiting until Kisame was fully dressed to come back out. He felt two strong, firm hands grab him gently and cause him to be eyelevel.

"You sure are strange aren't cha Pickles," Kisame chuckles heading for the door. "Let's get you something to eat."

Itachi got a little uncomfortable being held, so much so he crawled up to Kisame's buff shoulders finding a very comfortable spot. Kisame just smiled and walked on into the kitchen.

"Do we have any cat food?" This realization hit Kisame hard as he realized he may not have any food for his little kitty friend. "Shit what am I going to feed you?"

'Just get me some dango please' Itachi felt like screaming at the dumb fish but he remembered that cat's do not talk. This is one of the down sides of this jutsu. 'Though I could think of something else I wouldn't mind eating... Gah again with the perverted thoughts'

Konan was sitting at the table, folding a piece of paper, unaware of the two who just entered the room. Everyone knows not to mess with Konan when she is doing origami but this is an emergency and Kisame had to do the right thing.

"Erm Konan," He was immediately shushed by the kunoichi but he persisted. "I don't know what to feed Pickles but,"

"Say no more! I know what to do!" Konan completely dropped her work and ran to the fridge to pull out a package that must never be disturbed.

Kisame gave a frightened look barely choking out his question. "K-Konan don't y-you think it's a little d-dangerous? I mean no one EVER touches Itachi's dango."

Konan sighed and just shook her head. "Kisame, Itachi's been sent on a mission for a week. I highly doubt he'll remember that one or two are missing, besides Mr. Pickles needs food." Konan placed the bag on the counter, winking at Itachi.

Kisame watched the strange woman leave wondering if it was safe to touch Itachi's dango. Flattered yet extremely annoyed, Itachi jumped off from Kisame's shoulders heading straight for the bag.

"I guess it can't hurt... you do need food and besides I can always get more so that Itachi doesn't get upset." Kisame took a deep breath and opened the dango bag. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment or two, waiting for Itachi to burst in the room and kill him. After a few minutes passed, Kisame opened his left eye, only seeing Pickles stare up at him hungry. Opening the other eye, he pulled out some dango and placed them in front of Pickles.

'Hn, that was kind of sweet... in a paranoid way' Itachi sighed before digging right in to the dango, loving every minute of it.

Kisame smiled before heading over to one of the higher shelves. Pulling out a bowl, he opened the fridge door pulling out some milk. He then opened the carton, filling the bowl and gently placing it on the ground. Itachi, being the intelligent fellow that he is, caught on and walked over to said bowl. He did not quite realize how thirsty he was until he started drinking it.

His smile never leaving his face, Kisame scratched the back of his head. "What else should I give you? Maybe I should buy you some cat food later... Kakuzu's going to kill me, but I can't think of anything else to give you."

Itachi's head perked up at his partner's comment. Smirking, Itachi jumped on the counter with his new kitty powers, crawled up onto Kisame's shoulders and licked him.

'Mmm tastes like Sushi!' Itachi licked his lips, enjoying Kisame's taste more then he should. Kisame just stood there shocked.

"Jeez aren't you an affectionate guy, aren't cha? Heh should have known you would like the taste of shark." Kisame chuckled walking out of the kitchen to get some rest.

~With Hidan~

"Aww fuck that stupid cat scarred my face. What did I do to deserve that?" Hidan angerly traced over the three new scars that boldly shine on his flawless face. "I'm going to sacrifice that fucking cat to Jashin-sama."

"I highly doubt Kisame would allow that. Besides your face is fine, you vain bastard." Kakuzu sighed, working on some paperwork for Pein.

Hidan glared at the miser with disgust. "My face is not fine! I'm ugly aren't I?" Hidan got stuck in one of his I'm-ugly rants, which always annoy the hell out of Kakuzu.

"For crying out loud Hidan you're not the ugly one, I am!" Kakuzu shouted frustrated at the zealot.

Hidan stared wide eyed at Kakuzu. "How can you fucking say that?"

"How can I not? My face is ugly and all scarred up. Yours is flawless." Kakuzu said pulling down his mask.

Hidan's eyes grew even wider, if that is possible, as a blush spread across his face. 'Holy shit he's hot!' Kakuzu turned around sadly; pulling his mask back up, assuming Hidan's reaction was a negative one.

"Do you have any fucking idea how hot you are?" Hidan asked sitting beside the miser smirking.

"You have a real dry sense of humor Hidan." Kakuzu muttered not amused. He was surprised to feel Hidan turn him around, pull down his mask having a pair of soft lips cover his own.

"Still think I'm joking?" Hidan smirked letting go. "You, my dipshit of a friend, are fucking sexy!"

It is Kakuzu's turn to be surprised. Kakuzu glanced at his work then glanced at Hidan. "Ah screw this." He said which ended up with a horny Hidan jumping him.

~With Itachi and Kisame~

Kisame awoke groggily and disgusted. "What the hell is going on in there?" Kisame wondered aloud, hearing some strange noises coming from the room next to them, which happens to be Hidan and Kakuzu's room.

Itachi shuddered, figuring that Hidan finally jumped Kakuzu. 'That is really unfair!' Itachi whined, wishing that it could be him and Kisame in that situation.

Kisame picked up the Itachi and walked out of his room... far away from Hidan and Kakuzu's room. "Well Pickles, what should we do now? What do cats like to do?"

'Watch blue sharks take a shower'

"Hmm, maybe I can go out and pick some stuff up for you... but who'll watch you till I'm back?" Kisame scratched his blue hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

"Hey Kisame, what's up?"

Kisame spun around and saw Deidara walk over to where he was. His eyes light up as an idea formed in his head. "Hey Deidara can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Deidara asked.

"Can you watch Pickles for me? I need to pick some stuff up for him." Kisame asked picking up the adorable kitten.

"Sure un, it'd be my pleasure!" Deidara said excitedly.

A look of pure terror was shown on Itachi's face as he was lifted over to the blond. 'But I want to hang out with Kisame!' Itachi mentally cried as the blond held him.

"Alright I shouldn't be long. Thanks for doing this Deidara." Kisame said heading to the exit of the lair.

"No problem, take your time," Deidara called after him. Once Kisame was gone, Deidara faced Itachi and smirked. "Time to have some fun."


	5. Ch 5 Day 3: Bonding with Deidara

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to the genius Kishimoto... though it was not smart killing them all off. I own nothing**

**Ch 5- Operation sushi day 3: Bonding with Deidara**

Itachi gave a warning hiss to the bomber, making sure that Deidara knows not to mess with him. Even as a cat, Itachi has some major power that one should not mess with.

"Whoa relax Itachi, I meant we're going to have fun the both of us can enjoy," Deidara smirked as he saw Itachi tilt his head to the side obviously confused. "Well you have Kisame wrapped around your little paw. Though I doubt you have a plan about what to do, am I correct un?"

Itachi looked down annoyed, causing Deidara to smirk. "Thought so, why don't we go to Konan's room so all of us can plan your next move un. Time's starting to run out."

------

"Maybe you could er... trick him into talking about Itachi... you... Pickles... Oh you know what I mean!" Konan said holding her head with one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other.

"How exactly would we do that Konan un? He can't exactly bring Itachi up in a conversation." Deidara pointed out.

Itachi just sighed, frustrated at how the odds were not in his favor any more. They were doing so well, note to self: make full plan before starting it.

"Oh I know! You could claw at a picture of yourself and see what Kisame says!" Deidara suddenly stated.

Itachi's head perked up. 'That's the first good idea I've heard all day... Did Deidara just come up with that?'

"Hey Itachi if you like that one meow once." Konan said. She came up with a system for them to communicate. One meow for yes, two meows for no.

"Nya~"

"Alright we FINALLY have a plan!" Konan cheered. "Wait, does Kisame have a picture of you?"

"Nya~"

Deidara pulled a confused face. "Really? And you assume he's straight un?" The blond questioned Itachi's train of thought.

Itachi glared at Deidara, even though it still looked adorable. Konan squealed yet again hugging the innocent kitty, having him gasping for air.

"Well so we finally have a plan for you... now what?" Deidara asked.

"Hey Deidara! I'm back, where are you and Pickles?"

Kisame's loud voice boomed throughout the hideout, indicating that he was back. A sinister smirk spread over Konan and Deidara's faces. "Let's go Mr. Pickles, Operation Sushi is back on!"

------

"Here Kisame un. Konan and I took good care of him." Deidara announced proudly, holding Itachi out for Kisame.

"Hey Pickles! Miss me?" Kisame's question got a happy mew from the small kitty. "Good, I have something for you."

Kisame gently put Pickles on the ground, reaching into a small plastic bag. Itachi sat there awaiting his present from Kisame. To his surprise, Kisame pulled out a ball of yarn.

'What am I supposed to do with that?' Itachi just sat there, a blank look on his face. Kisame dangled it in front of him. To Itachi's surprise, he could not resist any longer and grabbed the string with his paws.

'This is amazing!' Thought Itachi as he rolled the string back and forth, 'Now I see why cats love this stuff!' The others just laughed at how cute the kitty looked playing with the string. 'I'm starting to doubt the evilness of this organization' Itachi just decided to keep playing.


	6. Ch 6 Day 4: Picture Plan

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to the genius Kishimoto... though it was not smart killing them all off. I own nothing**

**Ch 6- Operation sushi day 4: Picture Plan**

"Man, I haven't had any missions for a while, things seem kinda slow without Itachi around." Kisame grunted lying on his bed.

Itachi's head perked up at the sound of his actual name. 'Things seem slow without me? Let's see what else he thinks of me.' Itachi jumped off the bed and crawled towards the nightstand. He jumped up and 'accidentally' knocked over a picture of Kisame and himself. It was a picture of when they were at the dango shop, it is one of the rare times he had smiled.

"Ah Pickles why did you do that? I happen to like this picture." Kisame got up and went over to see if any damage was done. Thankfully, the picture was fine. He picked it up and switched Itachi with the picture.

Itachi meowed towards the picture so Kisame sighed. "Well I guess you are curious, you've never met Itachi." Kisame said.

'Yes, that's the reason' Itachi inwardly rolled his eyes.

Kisame sat down at the end of the bed. He placed Itachi in his lap before picking the picture back up. Before anything was said, he smiled at the picture, most likely reminiscing about the event that caused the picture.

"Heh, Itachi may be my partner in this organization but I think of him as a comrade, a friend," He paused scratching Itachi behind his ear. "He may act heartless and cold, but I know he thinks of me as a friend as well. He'd deny it, say it's a weakness but I know I'm the closest thing he has to a friend."

Itachi looked up at him with wide eyes. 'He thinks of me as a friend? Phew I thought he hated me... how do I convince him that he is more than a friend to me?'

"Yeah I know Itachi's a good guy, he's just probably confused. Ah well you will get to meet him at the end of this week Pickles. I'm sure he'd love you." Kisame grinned a sharky grin still petting Itachi.

'You have no idea' Itachi meowed happily, as Kisame laid back down, placing Itachi on his chest. 'Heh maybe making him see me in a new way won't be as hard as I thought'


	7. Ch 7 Day 5: Meet Jake The Jashinst Bunny

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to the genius Kishimoto... though it was not smart killing them all off. I own nothing**

**Ch 7- Operation sushi day 5: Meet Jake, the Jashinist Bunny**

The front door slammed open and shut causing everyone in the hide out to look up alarmed. Hidan's smirking form walks into the living room holding something close to his chest.

Upon further inspection, it shows to be a bunny. Hidan the crazy zealot is holding a small bunny in his arms. Everyone stares wide eyed at the strange scene before them.

Deidara leans in and whispers to Konan, "I hope that's an actual bunny and not Kakuzu in disguise."

Konan glares and elbows Dei in the stomach to shut him up. Itachi stares confused, upset that his nap on Kisame's lap was disturbed because of a little bunny.

Finally fed up with the silence Deidara speaks up. "Hidan why is there a bunny in your arms?"

"Well after my bloody ritual for Jashin-sama at the end of my mission, I saw this bunny; though the cool thing is that this fucking rabbit is a Jashinist too."

Everyone stared at him as if Hidan had grown a second head. He sighed and tried to explain to everyone.

"After I finished my ritual I saw this bunny in a Jashinist symbol made of blood and a dead fox near him. He was not snow white like he is now. He looked like I do during a ritual, so I decided to keep him."

"Wait so you're saying that bunny looked like a panda laying in a bloody triangle?" Konan asked staring at him disbelieving.

"He did not look like a fucking panda." Hidan yelled at the blue haired woman.

"But you said he looked like you un." Deidara stated.

Hidan glared at the two his normal magenta eyes turning a darker colour. "Look all I'm saying is that Jake here is a Jashinist like me, so I'm keeping him."

"Wait you named him Jake?" Kisame asked, disapproving of the name.

"Better than Mr. Pickles." Hidan muttered, earning a hiss from the kitty.

"So now the evil organization Akatsuki is hosting a kitty and a bunny... really?" Sasori asked shaking his head.

Deidara looked over at his lover cutely. "Well I think it's great. It's totally unexpected un," Deidara smirked. "You think anyone found out they'd believe it?"

Sasori just shook his head and got up. "Where you going Danna?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked back and sighed.

"I'm not staying around any longer. I can tell something bad or stupid is about to happen."

Everyone just watched Sasori leave, puzzling what he meant by that. Jake the bunny then hops out of Hidan's arms and hops over to Itachi. The two animals look at one another, Itachi slowly getting annoyed.

After a moment or two of silence, Itachi hisses at the stupid rabbit. To his surprise, the rabbit jumps for him. Itachi, being the ninja cat he is, jumps away just in time, leaving Kisame the victim of the psychotic bunny attack.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HIDAN YOU RETARDED BUNNY JUST ATTACKED ME!" Kisame freaked jumping up off the couch. Jake lands safely on the ground, glaring at Itachi.

Jake lunges at Itachi again, only to land into the coffee table since Itachi just slightly got out of the idiot bunny's way.

'Heh that was slow, just like Hidan' Itachi thought smugly.

"Well seems Jake is just like me," Hidan smirked. "He hates that stupid cat too."

Itachi hissed at Hidan while Kisame glared. "I didn't think it possible but you seemed to have found the one animal just as moronic as you Hidan." The shark man said picking up Itachi.

Hidan was about to make a retort when Jake hopped on over and jumped up to Hidan's arms. He smirked, "You just fucking jealous because my pet is better than yours."

"Pfft whatever Hidan. Pickles here is far more intelligent than your dumb animal." With that said, Hidan and Kisame walk off to their separate rooms, their pets in hand glaring at one another.

Konan and Deidara sat alone staring at the direction the two left and then at one another.

"What just happened un?"

"Hidan found a crazy religious bunny and now Kisame and Hidan are feuding over who has the better pet..."

"Whoa Danna was right."

The two looked grimly at one another, both hoping that this will not add complications to their already seemingly doomed plan.


	8. Ch 8 Day 6: Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to the genius Kishimoto... though it was not smart killing them all off. I own nothing**

**Ch 8- Operation sushi day 6: Truth or Dare**

"Hey Kisame un!" Deidara said cheerfully walking into the kitchen. Kisame looked up from eating his Chum O's and saw Deidara sit down in front of him.

"Why you so cheerful Deidara, you're not normally a morning person." Kisame said.

Deidra shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Guess I woke up on the right side of the bed."

Kisame just shrugged his shoulders and returned to his breakfast. Deidara glanced at the floor and saw Itachi eating some tuna. He sniggered, enjoying the mission until he realized what day it was.

'Oh crap! The jutsu will wear off tomorrow and Kisame still doesn't love Itachi un!' Deidara leapt out of his chair and ran out of the kitchen to get some reinforcements.

"Man what's with him? He so moody, and yet he tells us he's not a woman. He has more mood swings then Konan," Kisame chuckled and looked towards his favorite kitty. His grin turned to a frown once he saw how sad Pickles looked. "Hey what's the matter Pickles? Is the tuna not very good?"

Itachi looked up at him with sad yellow eyes; he too realized what day it was. 'Time's running out and this has been the most fun I've had in years. He's never going to like me more than a comrade.'

He would have liked to pout and mope more but a certain shark didn't like that idea. Kisame gently picked up Itachi, placing him in his lap. "What's the matter Pickles, you're normally perky around now." Kisame stroked Itachi's fur getting the kitty to purr happily.

Hidan happed to walk past the kitchen but did a double take. "Careful that fleabag might spread it's stupidness."

'Stupidness?' Itachi gave an unimpressed look as Kisame glared at his _comrade _with a dirty look.

"Pickles is far from stupid, the only one with _stupidness _is the moron who made up that word." Itachi grinned as Kisame smirked over at the zealot.

He was about to say something when an announcement was heard. "All Akatsuki meet in the living room. An emergency meeting is being held now."

"What's the purpose of the emergency meeting?" Kakuzu questioned leaning against the wall in the living room.

"I have no idea," Everyone stared over at Pein, surprise covering their faces. "What? Konan came to me to order this meeting."

Konan stepped forward and pointed toward everyone's favorite blond. He smiled nervously before taking a breath.

"We have had nothing to do for a while and I know you're all bored... sooo I thought we should all play truth or dare un." Everyone just stared at him with irritated looks.

"I'm leaving." Pein said he gave a look at Konan who got the message and left as well. Think about, everyone in one room far away from theirs, what's not to take advantage from.

"Fine I'll stay, I don't have anything better to do." Sasori said taking a seat next to his lover.

Deidara smiled and soon everyone ended up sitting in a circle on the floor. 'We are going to get Kisame to love Itachi even if it kills... Konan un!' "So who goes first?"

"Tobi will! Tobi wants to start!"

Deidara sighed with annoyance as Tobi jumped for joy. "Alright un, you can start."

"YAY! Hmm let's see... senpai, truth or dare?!" Tobi asked pointing toward his beloved senpai.

Deidara sighed yet again, losing his enthusiasm. "Truth," He decided that any dare that idiot could come up with won't be good.

"Mkay, senpai what would you do if Sasori-san died?"

Everyone had grown silent and stared over at the surprised bomber. He blinked twice before losing his shocked expression.

"Danna will never die, he's like his art so I won't worry, but if someone managed to kill him un... I would hunt them down. I would grab a blunt kunai and stab them repeatedly while scaring every inch of their skin. I'd rip out their intestines and watch the blood ooze between my fingers while watching my victim slowly die in antagonizing pain. No worries though, it's not like he's going to die anytime soon."

Everyone stared at the blond with fear as they realized how serious he was about his murder plan. Though Sasori has never felt so attracted to the blond.

Sasori remained silent but he pulled at Deidara and forced him to sit in his lap. He whispered into the blonds ear causing him to blush.

"Not now Danna un!" Deidara hushed trying to avoid the odd stares. "Alright u-un, Zetsu truth or dare?"

Everyone's gaze darted toward the plant man as he sat there surprised, he doesn't normally play these kinds of games. "Dare I guess." **"..."**

"I dare you to eat chocolate un."

"...Why?" **"Why the hell should I?"**

"You picked dare un, I know you eat people but I can't believe you have purposely ignored the temptation of chocolate." Deidara said simply.

Zetsu gets up and heads off to the kitchen, everyone is shocked to see him come quickly running out and heading to the bathroom. Tobi quickly gets up and runs towards the bathroom to see if Zetsu is okay.

"It seems he has eaten a laxative," Kakuzu said. Kakuzu seemed to have left to the kitchen to see what was behind Zetsu's mysterious behavior.

After a while everyone seemed to have been humiliated in one way or another. Hidan had to give Mr. Pickles a bath (Trust me neither of them seemed to enjoy it) Tobi took off his mask which revealed... another MASK!!! (*shot*) and many other incidents happened which leaved Deidara in charge of the next question.

"Alright Kisame un, truth or dare?" Deidara gave a menacing grin which somewhat frightened the poor shark.

Kisame looked around the room. Everyone gave him a sympathetic look since Deidara is the true evil mastermind of this game. "Truth...?" He questioned deciding that he'd rather not be humiliated.

Deidara's grin suddenly turned into an even more frightening smirk. "Alright un... are you gay?"

Everyone gasped before looking back and forth between the two. Itachi's head perked up as he stared over at the blond bomber.

'So that was his plan all along... not bad for an idiot.' Itachi glanced up at Kisame to see his answer.

A faint blush forms on Kisame's cheeks while sweat drips down his brow. All eyes are on him as he tries to think of a response to that.

"Well Kisame?"

"I'm... straight."


	9. Ch 9 Day 7: The last Day

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to the genius Kishimoto... though it was not smart killing them all off. I own nothing**

**Ch 9- Operation sushi day 7: The last day**

"_Well Kisame?"_

"_I'm... straight."_

_Itachi's small kitty eyes widened at the shark man's reply. Itachi glanced down before leaping out of the room._

_Everyone lost interest in the subject, except for Deidara who didn't look convinced. "Are you telling the truth Kisame un?"_

_Deidara's intimidating glance broke through Kisame's poor defense that has caused him to sigh._

"_Alright, I'm gay."_

"_Knew it un," Deidara smirked with victory but suddenly appeared distressed. "Where is Mr. Pickles?"_

"_That cat ran out a few minutes ago." Sasori stated bordly._

'_Damn that means Itachi thinks Kisame is straight... this is bad.'_

"_I wonder why Pickles got so upset earlier, he seems a little sad today." Kisame pondered a loud._

_Deidara smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. 'Baka'_

------

The events of yesterday replayed through Itachi's head. _"I'm straight" _That one sentence has caused Itachi to go through a little mini state of depression.

Itachi is left alone in the corner of his closet, isolated from everyone in the hideout. 'How could I have been so foolish? I knew Kisame wasn't gay, I should never have gone this far too just prove how pathetic I truly am.'

His head raised as he heard Kisame's voice echo throughout the hideout saying his _name_. "Pickles! Where are you buddy?"

He lowered his head again to try to drown out the hurtful shouts. 'Soon I'm going to turn back and Kisame's going to lose his kitty and get stuck with his gay partner. Why did I do this? It's only going to hurt in the end.'

Itachi laid there for the rest of the day finally falling asleep into a violent sleep.

_Itachi walks along a dark path, only a light visible until he sees a figure up a head, a figure that has his heart skip a beat with every glance._

'_Kisame!' He walks forward to turn him around only to stop in his tracks._

_Kisame faces Itachi with a dark scowl covering his face. "What are you doing here? You sick gay freak."_

_Itachi stares at Kisame with heartbroken eyes, the most emotion he's ever shown in years. "W-what are you talking about?"_

"_Don't play stupid, I know you turned yourself into a stupid cat just to get close to me. It's pitiful how desperate you are."_

_Kisame's harsh words cut right though Itachi, it felt as if a thousand blades were penetrating his body repeatedly. So much pain filled through him as he slowly dropped to his knees._

"_You sicken me."_

_Kisame slowly turned around, walking away from the heartbroken Itachi. A tear escaped his eye, rolling down his cheek as the image of Kisame's heartless scowl flashed before him._

'_Why?'_

Night haunts the tired Akatsuki lair as everyone sleeps their worries away, that is except for a certain ninja kitty.

He has awoken from many nightmares of Kisame regretting him ever since he learned Kisame was straight, he is just very tired. 'I should be turning back soon then I can forget about wanting Kisame. He deserves a nice _girl _who will love him almost as much as I do.'

Itachi just laid there moping about his love that will never be. Suddenly a sound catches his ears. "Itachi." The moan escaped Kisame's parted lips.

'Did he just... say my name?' Itachi sneakily crawled, more like stalked, his way over to the shark man; his eyes filled with hope.

He jumped up and laid on Kisame's chest leaning close to hear if Kisame will say his name again.

"Mmm Itachi." He moaned again having Itachi nearly jump out of his skin... fur.

A hot blush forms over his fury face as he realizes that Kisame must be dreaming of him. The question is, why?

Itachi was leaning very close to Kisame, but he didn't seem to notice. He wants to hear Kisame say his name like that again.

A strange noise caused Itachi's kitty ears to twitch uncontrollably. 'Gah what the crap is going on?' A small light starts to surround Itachi's small kitty body. His form starts to stretch out but it isn't as painful as it seems. The fur recedes back to his scalp and forms normal hair. His cat eyes shift back to the emotionless opal he usually hides. Only one thing seemed odd, he wasn't wearing any clothes. There seemed to be a few other differences but Itachi was too stressed to notice.

'Oh god no, not now' Itachi frantically thought as he suddenly felt the fabric of Kisame's shirt underneath his pale exposed skin. 'Why am I naked?! Wasn't I wearing clothes at the begging of the jutsu?!'

Panic overwhelmed him as he felt Kisame begin to stir in his sleep. Kisame slowly opens his eyes, still tired and not fully understanding the situation he was in.

'Oh shi-' He stopped talking blushing madly as he felt Kisame snake his arms around his waist.

"Mmm another dream? I like this one." Itachi couldn't say anymore as Kisame pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

'Wha?!' Before Itachi could register his thoughts he melted away into the kiss not caring how Kisame was doing this unconsciously.

As the kiss dragged on Itachi came to and quickly struggled for his breath. Breaking away from the kiss Itachi gasps for breath while Kisame falls back asleep in a daze.

Itachi carefully gets off of the shark. "Geez that was close." Itachi sighed before walking over to his closet.

Once fully dressed he leaves the bed room and sneakily exits the hideout, running towards the forest.

'It feels... good to be me again' Itachi stops at a clearing and sits at the base of a tree. 'What was THAT back there? Was he drugged or did Kisame actually think he dreamt of making out with _me_?!'

Furiously Itachi punches the trunk leaving a large mark. "I'm so confused, I hate this!" He clutches his head in confusion.

"Maybe... maybe I should take... take a little nap." Itachi slipped down leaning against the base of the tree, his head tilted to the side as much needed sleep takes over the Uchiha.


	10. Ch 10 So Much For My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to the genius Kishimoto... though it was not smart killing them all off. I own nothing**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the series. This is the last one of the story. I hope you all liked it as much as I loved typing it ^w^**

Ch10- Ending: So Much for My Happy Ending

"Hey guys I haven't seen Pickles for a while now. Have any of you?" Kisame asked walking into the kitchen.

Deidara and Konan both stop what they were doing and glanced at one another. "Isn't today-?"

"Yes it is... er Kisame... have you seen Itachi around? He was supposed to have finished his mission by now." Konan said nervously.

"Hmm Itachi? Yeah I guess he should be back by now. Heh funny I had a strange dream about him last night."

"What?! What was it about un?!" Deidara asked everyone knows how Kisame is the worst when it comes to sleeping.

"Hmm... I remember that Pickles was lying on my stomach... then a strange light surrounded him and it turned out that Itachi was there instead... yeah that's all I can remember." Kisame said blushing slightly.

Deidara and Konan both slapped their foreheads in annoyance at how dim there comrade really is. "Kisame no baka, I think it's time we let you in on a little secret un."

-----

_Kisame stood in front of Itachi, his back facing him coldly. Itachi can feel the tinge of rejection slowly pull at his heart when he sees the shark he adores turn to face him; however, this time Kisame stood there with a smile on his face._

"_K-Kisame?" Itachi stood there dumbfounded at how kind the shark's expressions were._

"_Come on Itachi-kun, what are you doing standing over there for? Get over here?" Kisame's smile filled Itachi with a strange sensation of joy._

_Itachi stood as if his feet were implanted to the ground. 'Is... Is this for real? Did Kisame just tell me to come over? I-I'm so confused.'_

_Itachi took a step forward, but took it back. 'Is this a trap? I know it isn't a genjutsu... what the hell is going on here?!' Kisame's smile turned into a look of sorrow._

"_Itachi, are you okay?" Kisame took a step forward while Itachi stood his ground. "Did I do something to offend you?"_

_Kisame kept walking until he was right in front of Itachi. He raised both of his arms and grabbed hold of his shoulders._

"_Itachi? Wake up Itachi. Itachi please wake up, I need to talk to you." Kisame stated, confusing the murder._

"_Wake up? I am awake."_

"_Itachi wake up, we need to talk."_

------

Kisame gently shook Itachi, trying to wake up the sleeping prodigy. "Come on Itachi you need to wake up."

'Gah he's never been a deep sleeper, this is not like him at all. The one time we need to talk and he's completely zoned out.' Kisame sighed an irritated sigh until he noticed Itachi finally start to stir in his sleep.

"Ki-same?" Itachi questioned as he opened his opal eyes.

"Finally Itachi, we need... to talk." Kisame said averting his gaze away from the Uchiha's.

Itachi stared up at him with confusion trying to comprehend what Kisame was saying. "What do we need to talk about?"

"...Us."

Itachi stared wide-eyed as a hot blush formed over his pale cheeks. "What do you mean by _us_?"

"Well... it's just that Konan and Deidara told me something earlier-" He was interrupted by a groan coming from Itachi.

"So now you know I'm gay and that you're uncomfortable working with me right? I get it there will never be any _us _so don't bother explaining." Itachi said getting up.

Kisame grabbed hold of Itachi's wrist and made the weasel face him. "Itachi from the day I met you I noticed how stubborn you were. You need to listen to what I have to say." Itachi stared up at him with curious eyes.

"Yes they told me that you are gay and that you are secretly a cat," He smiled sweetly. "They told me why you did it too... Itachi," Kisame gently cupped his chin and stared him in the eyes. "All you had to do was this."

Kisame gently brought their faces together filling in the gap between them. The kiss started off slow and built up into a more passionate one. Kisame's tongue begged for entrance, licking at Itachi's bottom lip. Itachi parted allowing their tongues to wrestle for dominance, having Kisame end up victorious. A quiet moan broke free from Itachi's throat as Kisame left no part of Itachi's mouth untouched. They parted for air and Itachi leaned his head on Kisame's shoulder.

"So that was all I needed? I didn't have to turn into a cat for seven days and wrestle with a psychotic bunny?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

Kisame grinned in return holding Itachi close. "Nope, but it is appreciated. Oh and I also like this new feature."

Itachi stared at him confused until he felt a familiar sensation that made him want to purr. "What the ahhh that feels nice."

"Seems the jutsu did have some side effects after all Pickles," Kisame grinned, turns out he was petting Itachi's new ears. "I like the tail too"

Itachi glared thinking of vial things to do to a certain blue haired kunoichi. While his evil schemes seemed to get more and more evil, he suddenly felt that happy sensation yet again.

"That's dirty play ah stop Kisame." The blush deepened as Itachi's embarrassment grew.

"Heh, this is the most emotion I've ever seen from you, I like it Pickles."

"I'm never living that down am I?" Itachi asked sighing happily.

"Not in this life time," Kisame smiled gently hugging the Uchiha. "Love ya Itachi."

"Love you too Kisame."


End file.
